Document production for a set of mailpieces can be resource-intensive. The tasks of merging, inserting and combining different types of content to form hundreds or thousands of mailpieces can overwhelm a single processor, causing a job to take hours to complete. At the same time, there can be several machines with excess processor power that is largely idle. What is needed is a reliable way of distributing the document production tasks to the machines with available processor power to efficiently complete the tasks needed to form mailpieces.